I miei ricordi
by Nisky
Summary: Il piccolo John (Pyro) è appena arrivato alla scuola per mutanti del professor Xavier...


John Allerdyce  
  
Non dovevano essere neanche le due quando John aprì gli occhi e si sedette sul suo letto. Era successo di nuovo, un'altro incubo lo aveva svegliato nel cuore della notte impedendogli di dormire tranquillamente. Erano giorni che si ripeteva sempre la stessa scena, erano giorni che John Allerdyce non risciva a dormire. Poteva sentire i battiti del suo cuore, come impazziti, nell'irreale silenzio della sua stanza dove l'unico rumore era lo scroscio della pioggia che picchiava sui vetri. John era arrivato alla scuola del professor Xavier solo da tre giorni e non era ancora riuscito a sentirsi a suo agio in quel posto troppo grande per un bambino di soli nove anni. Aveva paura, paura di quello che era.. Il professore veniva a trovarlo tutti i giorni, evidentemente capiva il suo dolore, aveva sempre una parola di conforto da rivolgergli ma questo al piccolo John sembrava non bastare. Ogni notte sognava i suoi genitori che lo chiamavano e che ridevano felici accanto a quella che un tempo era stata la loro casa, ogni notte si illudeva di poterli riabbracciare ma, quando si svegliava, John si accorgeva che quello era un sogno e sarebbe rimasto solo un bellissimo sogno perchè il signore e la signora Allerdyce non c'erano più, era morti prematuramente appena 4 giorni fa quando dei ladri erano entrati in casa loro e avevano sparato uccidendo prima il signor Tom Allerdyce e poi sua moglie Mary. John chiuse gli occhi, sentiva i suoi capelli castani appiccicati al suo esile collo, lui non voleva ricordare.. non voleva ricordare il volto disperato di sua madre quando aveva cercato inutilmente di proteggerlo, di come era morta per salvare il suo unico figlio. Proprio in quell'orribile giorno John aveva scoperto i suoi poteri mutanti, quando era riuscito inspiegabilmente a lanciare contro i due malviventi delle fiammelle infuocate, salvandosi così la vita. Poco dopo la morte dei suoi genitori erano venute delle persone che lo avevano portato alla scuola per mutanti del professor Xavier, questo era successo appena 3 giorni fa eppure sembravano passati anni da allora. Pyro lo aveva chiamato il professore, come se avesse sempre saputo che prima o poi John sarebbe entrato a far parte dei suoi X-men, Pyro sarebbe stato il suo nuovo nome e quella scuola la sua nuova casa. Però John si sentiva solo, non aveva amici lì perchè non aveva ancora frequentato nessuna lezione e difficilmente usciva dalla sua stanza. Sentiva la mancanza dei vecchi compagni di giochi, sentiva la mancanza del mondo che si era lasciato alle spalle. Ricordava ancora con un sorriso i momenti trascorsi a correre per le strette vie che facevano da cornice al suo quartiere, ricordava i momenti trascorsi assieme ad amici che non avrebbe mai più rivisto. Nonostante tutto lui non desiderava essere come gli altri bambini, quelli che venivano chiamati i bambini normali, possedere il potere del fuoco per lui era come uno splendido gioco, poteva fare qualsiasi cosa con le fiamme anche se non era in grado di crearle, ma questo per lui non era un problema. Gli piaceva fissare il fuoco che ardeva tra le sue mani, era strano che nonostante fosse incandescente non riuscisse mai a lasciargli neanche una lieve scottatura, era come una parte di lui, era qualcosa di magico. John prese un oggetto dal suo comodino, per lui quello era il suo tesoro più prezioso, era un regalo che gli aveva fatto il professore quando lui era arrivato alla scuola. Era un piccolo accendino con un su disegnato uno squalo, molti lo avrebbero considerato un oggetto inutile, ma grazie a quello John si sentiva al sicuro. Quando usava il suo potere, quello per cui tutto lo temevano e lo odiavano, lui si sentiva forte, non aveva più paura del futuro... una volta suo padre gli aveva detto che siamo noi che costruiamo il nostro futuro e lui avrebbe dovuto costruire il suo.. Rimise al suo posto l'accendino e si rimise a letto, sprofondando tra le soffici coperte cercando di riaddormentarsi. 


End file.
